


When Love Arrives

by NoHappyEnding, thecatbiscuit



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, NHE2017, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoHappyEnding/pseuds/NoHappyEnding, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatbiscuit/pseuds/thecatbiscuit
Summary: Because when Love arrives, love was not the only four-letter word that came together with it.





	When Love Arrives

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 2017-122  
>  **Pairing/Main character:** D.O./Kai  
>  **Word count:** 5421  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Warning(s):** None
> 
>  **Author's note:** Hello all. Firstly, thank you TeamMODs for your patience and for accepting this extremely last minute entry for the fest. I was scrolling the prompts with intention to adopt, but here I am. This prompt stood out because I absolutely love this spoken word poem. Between juggling two jobs and surviving life, I tried my best to finish my first full angst-y fic within the short time. It was tough to write angst for this pairing because they are my favourites. l had to stop several times because it was almost impossible to angst this pair. But I took it as a personal challenge and now, I hope that you will have a memorable journey with them.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**When Love Arrives**

 

“Make sure you change the entry password after this. We should never take safety for granted. Also, the noise-cancelling earbuds are on my bedside drawer, for those nights when thunders scare you … and also don't forge—“ 

 

Jongin, with both this hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and head hung low, lets out a heavy sigh and then there was silence. The black ceiling fan was rotating above their heads, with a slight whirring sound that now seems to be the only thing that was in motion, in the spacious living room area. 

 

“As I was saying, don’t forget to call the maintenance guys to fix the toilet pipes and remind them that the payment will be settled at the end of month. Jongin-ah, are you listening to what I am saying?”

 

Kyungsoo tilted and lowered his head, as he tried to catch Jongin’s eyes and assurance that his list of instructions were understood. Being shorter between them, was a good thing because most times when Jongin tried to avoid eye contact, Kyungsoo was able to move his head around to find a good angle to catch Jongin’s eyes. 

 

When Jongin suddenly looked up, Kyungsoo got semi-shocked but when they finally locked eyes, everything around him seem to be blurred out slowly, and although he could see Jongin’s lips moving, he could not hear a single thing.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

**i.**

Kyungsoo was not so excited about heading out so late on a Wednesday plus he had some morning lessons every Thursday. He packed his favourite black backpack for his lessons while waiting for his best friend to arrive. Just the day before, Baekhyun had called him and asked if buying condoms was a silly idea. 

 

“What do you need it for, Baek? I thought you are not sexually active, or are you not telling me something?” 

 

Over the phone, Baekhyun was sharing that he should be prepared just in case the  _ right one _ comes along and that there was a one-for-one promotion for condoms at the convenience store near his place. Kyungsoo, who was just lying in his bed and staring at the ceiling, lets his lips formed a smile as he listened to his best friend’s self-discovery journey.

 

“So, I will see you tomorrow at 8pm and don’t forget that the theme for the party is Mystic Magic. I am sure you forgot about the promise you made to accompany me to this party but I forgive you because I am awesome. Bye!” The line went dead even before Kyungsoo could say anything. Smart fella, he thought to himself.

 

Dressed in his all-black ensemble, Kyungsoo took a glance in the mirror before leaving the house, and thought he looked presentable enough for a party.

 

“OH EM GEE. YAA! Do Kyungsoo! Why are you wearing mourning fashion to a club party? Am I being accompanied by the God of Death or something? You need colours in your life, and I am going to find you one tonight, even though you will scare them away! Let’s go!”

 

They arrived at the club an hour later, with stomachs full of tteokbokki and japchae they shared earlier at one the makeshift stalls along the roads. There were already a growing crowd at the club, and Kyungsoo suddenly felt that he should come up with a good excuse to leave early. He never really enjoyed partying and as Baekhyun always said, he was “an old soul trapped in a young body” which Kyungsoo never denied. 

 

“Kyungsoo-ah, I want to introduce you to someone I met few weeks ago. We met online but it has been going really good so far. Nothing serious, but I enjoy our conversations. His name is Chanyeol and he told me he is bringing some friends along. They already reserved a table so we will be joining them once they are here ok? I know you hate meeting new people but like what you always tell me over and over again - keep our heart open and our eyes closed, so we will feel it when the right one comes. so just enjoy tonight please?” 

 

Kyungsoo nodded his head, and gave his best friend a pat of his shoulder. He thought back about the tough period that Baekhyun had gone through last year, and was happy to see him smile again.

 

“As long as you are buying the drinks tonight, Baek!” 

 

They stood near the entrance of the hip hop club that have been popular lately among the youngsters, while waiting for Chanyeol and his friends to arrive. Apparently the deejay spinning every Wednesday, was really popular with the dancing crowd and was even named as one of the potential club acts to look out for, in the local arts scene magazine. Baekhyun excused himself, leaving Kyungsoo there alone to make a phone call because the music from inside was getting louder. 

 

Kyungsoo walked to the side of the building, making sure that Baekhyun was never out of his sight. He leaned against the wall, closed his eyes for abit while rotating his head clockwise to release some tension around his neck. 

 

“Do you have a cigarette lighter?”

 

Kyungsoo was startled by the sudden interruption and nearly lost his balance but luckily, a strong hand grabbed him by his arm. When he finally found his footing again, Kyungsoo realised that he was face-to-face with someone who had a really nice low-tone soothing voice and a pair of beautiful yet sad, brown eyes. They locked their gazes in each other’s eyes, and for a moment, Kyungsoo felt something he had never felt before. 

 

**_eyes_ ** .

  
  
  


**ii.**

As usual, Wednesdays are his favourite day. Not only because he had no lessons the next day, but mainly because every once a week, he was able to put his passion for mixing tunes of hip hop R&B music, and showcase them by playing to a responsive fun dance crowd in the club. He started working at the club as a part-time server but had gained knowledge from the resident deejay, and eventually giving him a chance to rule the deck weekly. 

 

Since then, every Wednesday has been a musical ritual so sacred to him that he was determined to be the best in town and nothing, or nobody, is going to stop him from achieving his dream to become a highly recognised deejay, both locally and internationally. 

 

He was getting ready to head to the club, when his phone rang. He knew who was calling from the assigned ringtone and smirked, before pressing the answer button.

 

“Jongin-ah! Sehun and I are already on our way to the club. Let’s meet at the entrance around 9pm? Were you able to reserve the table? Baekhyun is bringing his best friend and I want them to be comfortable.”

 

“Ah, hyung! Why are you excited? Hmm? Hahaha! Yes table reserved and I am on my way out now so I will see you both at 930pm. Don’t be late. You both always make me wait and I have to self-entertain! See you, Chanyeol hyung.”

 

Jongin felt really happy and thankful that his close friends were very supportive of his choice to do this. He never thought that it was possible to be a deejay, especially at his age. While they were hanging out one day, Sehun shared that “we should never give up too easily when it comes to those we love - people, dreams, aspirations etc, because we never know when they will come and when they will go”, which Jongin agrees to wholeheartedly.

 

He arrived at his working place earlier than the time he had promised. As he walked towards the club, he saw the crowd and there was even a snaking queue, near the front entrance. Some patrons noticed him and wanted to approach him but were stopped by the security team, so he waved to them and made his way to the back entrance for staff. As he walked down the side of the building, he saw a very interesting person in an all-black ensemble, doing neck exercises and some shoulder stretches. Nobody comes to a club in all-black or does yoga, he thought to himself. 

 

He ignored his thoughts and walked past instead, but something felt strange and he felt like he needed to strike a conversation with this person. So he turned back and walked over. Jongin doesn’t smoke but Chanyeol had taught him how to start a conversation with a stranger without being too suspicious, which Jongin had laughed it off because it was kind of silly. But he decided to use that method now and asked the guy for a lighter. 

 

Jongin himself was shocked that he just did that one thing he thought was silly. But when his eyes locked into the depth of the eyes in front of him now, he felt like time had stopped and everything around him became silent.

 

**_fate_ ** .

  
  
  


**iii.**

They were inseparable since they met that night. 

 

When introductions were going round the table at the club, Baekhyun had turned to him and whispered “That handshake was longer than necessary” which left Kyungsoo blushing and he was thanking God that it was dark in the club so nobody could spot that. There was something about Jongin that was mesmerising and he couldn’t put a finger to it. In fact, Jongin also known as DJ Kai, looked even more attractive when he was spinning at the deejay deck, immersed in his music and encouraging the dance crowd, who were all ready to be sucked into the trance of instant gratification. 

 

Their friendship continued with long text messages, daily phone calls, occasional video calls and then they started going for movies together, spending time together more often, even if the rest of the boys were unable to join and it was just the two of them. They realised they have so much in common despite some of their differences too. Conversations were flowing so naturally. Kyungsoo was at the club almost every Wednesday to give support, and Jongin made sure he was available whenever Kyungsoo needed help with his studies or anything else.

 

“Kyungsoo-ah, you and Jongin are spending so much time together that you both are starting to give off the “couple aura” so … Chanyeol and me were wondering … are you and Jongin … together?”

 

Kyungsoo nearly snorted the ice cream through his nose when Baekhyun had asked him that out of the blue. Since that day, he kept thinking about that conversation, leaving him feeling unsettled. He started questioning himself, his sexuality and became worried unnecessarily. Slowly, he distant himself from Jongin because he was unable to handle his own emotions. He was aware of his feelings for Jongin and have been trying his best to suppress it because he didn’t want to ruin the friendship they had. They never discussed it, but Kyungsoo was sure that Jongin will not have the same kind of feelings he had. DJ Kai was such a popular figure now that he was well-loved by all the women that threw themselves at him in the club. There was no way that DJ Kai could be .. gay. 

 

Jongin was not stupid, he could sense that something was wrong when Kyungsoo started to make excuses each time he asked him out. At first he thought that Kyungsoo was having a bad day, but slowly it dawned on him that even when Kyungsoo had bad days before, he always shared it with Jongin and always saying that Jongin was “my favourite distraction from all my sadness”

 

“Do you think this plan will work? I have known you for years and this is the first time I see you wanting to do this. You are such a commitment phobic person and now this? Are you ready to be rejected in your face? Because I am not going to be there to listen to you whine for weeks about it - okay I give you two weeks to whine, maximum.”

 

Jongin smiled at Sehun, and replied “The answer will always be “no” if I don’t ask. Let me do this for once. I think he is the one. And okay, two weeks of whiny me, max. Deal!”

 

Kyungsoo was already waiting at the side of the building, where they first met, when Jongin arrived. They have not met for two weeks now, although they still do the occasional phone calls and text messages. Jongin requested for Kyungsoo to drop by the club on that Wednesday, lying to him that it was a special night because he will be spinning with an international deejay and he needed support to calm his nerves. Kyungsoo had agreed although reluctant at first, but he was too happy for Jongin to get such an opportunity that he felt that he should be there as a friend to support the dream. 

 

His heart was beating so quickly, but Jongin was determined to do this. For once in his life, he felt that this was right. That this was something that he should not give up too easily. He approached Kyungsoo cautiously, and the moment Kyungsoo looked at him and those lips broke into a smile, Jongin knew that this moment was  _ the _ moment. Without saying a word, Jongin cupped Kyungsoo’s face in his hands, leaned forward and closer into Kyungsoo’s space .. and let his mouth taste the lips he had been wanting so much since they met. 

 

“I didn’t want to hear you say “No”, Soo…”

 

**_kiss_ ** _. _

  
  
  


**iv.**

“I am sorry I couldn’t apply leave to follow you this time. I have two projects ending soon so I have to prepare the paperwork. How many days will you be away?”

 

Kyungsoo was bending over the small luggage, opened on the single bed, packing some clothing and necessities for Jongin, who was traveling again. Lately, he received numerous invitations from international clubs to be a guest deejay or for an exclusive event. Their lives became so different since they graduated, Kyungsoo started working at a local company while Jongin decided be a full time deejay. 

 

“Three days, baby. Three days too long for me to be away from you..” Jongin whispered in Kyungsoo’s ear as he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, then burying his face in the back of his neck, planting soft kisses. 

 

“Hmmm…” Kyungsoo cherished moments like these, when their bodies are pressed close against each other and creating a blanket of warmth around them. Slowly he straightened himself, pressing his back even closer to Jongin, and turned to face his adorable partner, while his hands wrapped themselves around Jongin too. 

 

Unknowingly, they both started to sway in tandem from side to side, slowly and certainly enjoying the embrace. Kyungsoo had his head leaning on Jongin’s shoulder, and with his lips close to the collarbones, starting kissing it softly. The only music they had was the sound of their heartbeats, beating together like the gentle percussions of a romantic symphony. 

 

“I hate it when we are apart, Soo. It is worse when we are not in the same country. I may be spinning my music to a few hundreds of people, but I feel so alone without you near me. You are my safe place. You know that right?”

 

Their embrace tightened and they stood together, inhaling the natural scent of one another, longing for more time and yearning for more affection. Jongin being the more impulsive one, suddenly pulled himself away from the tight embrace, ran his fingers in Kyungsoo’s hair before saying the words that made Kyungsoo teary.

 

“Soo, I have been thinking - when I am back, shall we look for an apartment together? Let’s move in together so we can have more time together, and we can spend time doing mor—-“

 

Kyungsoo leaned in and this time, he wasn’t intending to say “No” at all. This time, their kiss was because of all the yearning they had for each other, all the longing the felt when they were apart and for all those kisses that was never enough.

 

**_miss_ ** _. _

  
  
  


**v.**

The spacious apartment was well-decorated, with modern furniture and furnishings. Minimalist was a concept that they both agreed on when they decided to move in together. They found an apartment on the outskirts of the busy city area, with reasonable monthly rent and a really nice landlady who adores them and supports them together. They requested for an empty apartment because they wanted to put their own personal touches to the place.

 

One of the first thing they bought was a king-sized bed because Jongin said he “likes being nice on some days and naughty on most days” which tickled Kyungsoo so much that he laughed so hard that his drool was threatening to drop on the mattress samples on that day. The rest of the place was mostly Kyungsoo’s ideas because while Kyungsoo wants to create a nice and comfortable place for both of them, Jongin just want to be with Kyungsoo.

 

“You guys did well with this place because it is really cosy! Congratulations to you both and cheers to many more years of togetherness!”

 

They had a small gathering, inviting their closest friends, to celebrate their new milestone as well as to share their happiness with their beloved buddies. Baekhyun came with Chanyeol, as always, especially since they have moved in together way earlier, and they bought a air humidifier for the new place as a housewarming gift. Sehun brought his plus one JM, someone he just met on one of his flights, and there seem to be some kind of mutual interest going on but according to Sehun, they were at the “getting to know each other” stage although Chanyeol swore he saw faded love bites on JM’s neck. Sehun, being Sehun, bought a basket full of fruits because he was “in a rush” which led to Jongin giving him a hard jab on his thigh. Then they also invited their new neighbours, Min and JD, who had helped them so much with their moving in and sharing tips about decorations, giving them practical gifts of vouchers that they can use to buy groceries at the nearby hypermarket. 

 

That night, the house was filled with so much laughter, so much happiness and so much positivity. There were too much food and too little alcohol, but they all had a good time.

 

When all the guests had left, some more drunk than others, Jongin wasted no time to hug his favourite person tight the moment the door closed. Kyungsoo responded with a sudden surge of sexual desire that shocked them both, but Jongin is one who never says “No” to his person. They spent the night “marking their territories” in that place they now share, making sure that the walls could hear their low moans and urgent groans.

 

**_home_ ** _. _

  
  


**vi.**

It was a stormy night outside. Rain was beating down the window panels, and the wind was blowing down everything up from the streets. Thunderclaps can be heard every now and then.

 

Kyungsoo was wide awake, sitting with his legs up on the ottoman and he was leaning back into the sofa. He glanced at the digital clock in front of him and it was already 4 in the morning. He hugged the pillow closer and buried his head in it, wondering and worried about Jongin. Usually, Jongin leaves the club at 2am and will be back by 3am. He checked his phone again - messages still unread, and the last time he was online was around midnight. He called several times but there was no answer.

 

While Kyungsoo worked in the day, with fixed hours from 8am to 530pm, Jongin worked the night and although he officially starts at 9pm, his work ends only when the crowd or the music stops. They hardly had time together now, except for some days when it was Jongin’s day off. Or when they both decided to take leave from work. On weekends, Kyungsoo will be at the club just to spend time with the apple of his eye. Kyungsoo have been doing really well and was recently promoted, receiving a very nice and healthy pay increase. Jongin was still a freelance deejay, because he “hates being tied down to one”, playing at different clubs on different nights. 

 

With a few hours left before he had to make his way to the office, Kyungsoo was dozing off when he heard the main door opened. 

 

“Why can’t you just reply my messages? You know I have to work later and with the weather outside, I got so worried. I can’t sleep, wondering about you.”

 

Kyungsoo turned his head and saw Jongin was still standing at the doorway, slowly taking off his shoes and wet socks. He placed his bag on the floor, took his jacket off and walked straight towards the bedroom. Kyungsoo got off the sofa and followed suit, after he picked up the bag and then placing the wet socks in the sock bin nearby. He saw the ensuite bathroom door slightly ajar, so he stepped into it, brought down the toilet lid and sat on it. 

 

“Don’t ignore me, Jongin. I was really worried about you and I don’t understand why you can’t even drop me a simple message so I know you are alive. Do you think it’s fun to sit at home thinking of the worst case scenarios?”

 

Silence. 

 

The shower tap was still running, and the heat of the flowing warm water were beginning to fog up the glass panels and Jongin was slowly disappearing behind the panels. Kyungsoo missed those times when Jongin would beckon him to join him in the shower, or when Jongin would plant a kiss on his forehead or cheek each time he came home, even when Kyungsoo was already asleep in bed. 

 

Feeling dejected, Kyungsoo made his way back to bed and settled himself comfortably. He knew he will never get the answers now no matter how he asked, so he thought might as well try to sleep before the alarm start ringing. There was a sudden heavy feeling in his chest area so he took deep breaths, until the rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep. 

 

Jongin was feeling really miserable about shutting Kyungsoo out. It wasn’t Kyungsoo’s fault at all. He was just not in the right frame of mind to respond. Moreover, they seem to be having more petty arguments lately than before. Jongin doesn’t know how to express himself well, and somehow discussions can turn into heated arguments with a wrong choice of words. He felt as if he had turned Kyungsoo into someone easily angered and constantly worried. He felt like a failure for making his forever favourite person, sad. 

 

He needed the warm shower so badly, especially after he was running in the rain, trying to hail a cab as quickly as possible to be home with his adorable one. But the rain was making it a huge challenge to get one, so he ended up walking for most part of it. All he could think of was to get home quickly, but when he saw how upset he had made Kyungsoo, he chose to remain silent instead. The last thing he wanted was a useless argument in the early morning hours. He preferred the thought of getting out of his wet clothes, having a warm shower, changing into dry clothes and snuggling with Kyungsoo. 

 

He lifted the thick blanket and slipped into bed, moving closer to Kyungsoo who was looking so peaceful, sleeping on his side and facing Jongin, with both his hands tucked between his legs bent at his knees. He looked like a baby,  _ my baby,  _ Jongin thought to himself as he reached out to hug Kyungsoo close. But the moment he had Kyungsoo in his arms, he heard him mumble “Not now, Jongin. I am tired so just go ahead and help yourself.” and then he turned to face away. Jongin felt a rush of an unfamiliar sensation in his body. 

 

The stormy night outside was probably a reflection of the stormy hearts inside. 

 

**_pain_ ** _. _

  
  
  


**vii.**

Jongin was getting frustrated and reached for the bottle of whiskey in the cabinet. He had promised Kyungsoo that he will not drink anymore but sometimes, comfort came in a form of a whiskey neat, with three ice cubes.

 

“Why can’t you just get a normal job like everyone else? I told you before that my salary will be enough to help us with the rent and some expenses, so why can’t you accept less opportunities and spend some days or nights with me? I know you want to give me the best but what is the point of having a nice place when you are not here with me most times? Is that too much to ask?”

 

Kyungsoo was nearly in tears, and Jongin knew because he was able to detect the shaky voice. It was just one of those days, where they had to cancel dinner plans because Jongin accepted a last minute request to spin at the most popular club in town, when their resident deejay called in sick. 

 

“Soo, what do you mean by that? I enjoy doing what I do and it  _ is  _ a normal job, and a job that pays for our place, our outings, our travels. I don’t want to put the burden of financial responsibilities on you alone. I can’t do anything else except to do what I am really good at. And I do spend time with you, Soo. I can’t believe you are trying to ask me to quit doing what I enjoyed most.”

 

Jongin could feel his insides burning up, as if the angry blood was rushing from the tip of this toes up to his head. He reached for the bottle with his left hand, while the right was holding on to his phone, glued to his ear. 

 

“That was not what I meant, Jongin. I am not asking you to quit, just take less jobs so we can have proper time together. I work day, you work nights and today, of all days, you want to cancel dinner? Obviously you forgot that today is our 7th anniversary. You know what? Never mind. See you later.” 

 

Kyungsoo hung up even before Jongin could say anything, or to apologise because indeed, he had forgotten about their anniversary date. It was too late now to salvage matters. Once again, he felt like he did nothing but to cause pain to his significant other. He felt useless, wishing so much that he could make Kyungsoo happy. At the same time, he felt that the words Kyungsoo said, could have been different. But still, in Jongin’s heart, it will always be Kyungsoo occupying the most of it. Everything he did was to ensure that they both were able to live comfortably together. Thoughts of his precious person, made him push aside the glass of comfort. 

 

On the other side of the ended phone call, Kyungsoo was trying so hard not to let his emotions affect him too much. He still had a meeting to attend and he needed to make a quick presentation to the board members. He missed Jongin so much, but every time he tries to plan something together, it felt as if Jongin didn’t care as much. 

 

**_hurt_ ** _. _

  
  
  


**viii.**

Kyungsoo opened the door and was greeted by another evening of silence and loneliness. He settled down on the couch and stayed there for a full 30 minutes, pondering about everything in his messy mind. The conversation he had with Baekhyun earlier was kind of insightful.

 

“How are you going to break the news to Jongin? I think you should tell him as soon as possible so that you both can work something out. I mean, besides all the petty quarrels you guys have, I could see how much Jongin adores you and I am sure the feeling is mutual. Don’t let the small things ruin what you both have. Look far, Kyungsoo - sometimes we are too focused on saving the sand slipping through our fingers, that we failed to see the beauty of the hands itself. Okay, I don’t know what that means but I swear that I read it somewhere. Hahaha! But you get me right?”

 

Kyungsoo have been thinking so hard for the past two days, and he decided that he will talk to Jongin about it as soon as Jongin got home. Since it was his day off, Jongin will probably be home in about an hour, after running his errands. Like clockwork, Kyungsoo started preparing a simple dinner of kimchi seafood fried rice, topped with a sunny side up. 

 

On good days like these, they both seem so domesticated and enjoyed the company of one another so much. Although the conversations have started to get less over the years, but they were both enjoying the comfortable silences. Sometimes, it felt as if they have been so accustomed to being alone, that being together became a novelty or a luxury. 

 

“Jongin-ah, there is something that I want to tell you. My company is transferring me to the Shanghai office for three years to handle the projects there. I will be leaving in two weeks’ time.”

 

“You decided already, without even discussing with me first?”

 

“It was an opportunity that rarely happen and to be selected to head the project team there, is something that I have always wanted to try. I thought you will be supportive and be happy for me, and I am sure you are. I was also thinking, that maybe this will be a good chance for us to be on our own again and who knows maybe find someon—“

 

“Wait, are you suggesting that we break up? We have been together for eight years! Plus you know how much I hate being away from you or how much I can’t do long distance anything.”

 

“But Jongin, let’s face the truth - this relationship is hurting us more than making us happy. We both are hanging on to it but are we truly happy? You know that I love you alot and I still do, very much. But I think this is for the best.”

 

Jongin could not register any more of those words that Kyungsoo said because it was too much. He was aware that the relationship needed help and lots of fixing, but he also knew that everything in life was a work in progress. 

 

“You are not happy with me, but what makes you think you will be happier without me, Soo?” 

 

“That is the risk I am willing to take. I tried, you tried and we tried - but this is just not working out. I am sick and tired of coming home to silence. You know what hurts the most? When I have someone special but I feel the most lonely than I have ever been. When will I ever be a priority in your life? I don’t want this anymore, Jongin” 

 

This time, the silence that followed was different. 

 

**_lost_ ** _. _

  
  
  


**ix.**

_ “ _ Hello, Mr Lee? Yes this is Kai. Sorry to disturb you at this hour but I needed to tell you something urgent. This afternoon, I accepted your generous offer to be the resident deejay for your newest club in Shanghai. Unfortunately, due to some personal reasons, I will have to turn it down for now. I am very thankful that you have offered this prestigious opportunity to me. I hope that I will still be able to work together with you in near future. Please call me once you received this voice message. Thank you.”

 

Jongin was actually happy for the past eight years. He knew the arguments were always gonna happen, but there was nobody else that he would want to be in a domesticated argument with than his favourite person. 

 

But he wanted Kyungsoo to be happy too. 

 

Kyungsoo was his Love and he came with so much love, plus many other four letter words that came together too. Jongin wasn’t stupid, he knew that when Love arrives, Love can leave too. 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

“Soo, when we first met, I saw love in your eyes and I felt love in my heart. Then I knew for sure, that Love had arrived because you, are my Love.”

 

As they pulled away from their last embrace, Kyungsoo mouthed the word “Love” silently and Jongin nodded knowingly. They both knew that love wasn’t enough to make Love stay. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Author's note:** Thank you for reading and for your time. I want to take this part of the journey to thank my LH friend, who was the silent motivating factor for me to make such an impulsive decision. Thank YOU and thank you all.


End file.
